Oboro
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = 提督、あけましておめでとうございます。本年も朧をどうぞよろしくお願いします |NewYear2015_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year! Please look after me this year too. |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |EarlySummer2015 = 提督、いよいよサマーシーズン到来ですね。第七駆逐隊、夏季演習準備、バッチリです！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Admiral, the summer season is finally here! Seventh Destroyer Division is fully prepared for the Summer season practice |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015_2 = え？このカニですか？はい、元気です！ |EarlySummer2015_2_EN = Hm? This crab? Yes, she's doing well. |EarlySummer2015_2_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |EarlySummer2015_3 = 夏の戦い、いよいよですね！第七駆逐隊、夏は張り切って参ります。 |EarlySummer2015_3_EN = It's finally time for some summer battles! The Seventh Destroyer Division will give it our all. |EarlySummer2015_3_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_3_Note = Joining A Fleet |EarlySummer2015_4 = くっ……せっかくの水着が……。大丈夫、お風呂入れば治ります……た、多分……。 |EarlySummer2015_4_EN = Ah....I finally got to wear my swimsuit & this.... It's alright, it'll be fixed if I take a bath... P-probably. |EarlySummer2015_4_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_4_Note = Docking Major |MidSummer2015 = 提督？夏真っ盛りですね。朧、この季節、大好きなんです。カニさんも嬉しそう！ほら！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Admiral? It is mid-summer! Oboro really likes this season. Mr. Crab is happy too! Look! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋ですね。少し落ち着いた季節になりました。提督はどんな本をお読みですか？ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn... It's a fairly calm season. What kind of book are you reading, admiral? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 提督、早いものでもう師走です、たぶん。第七駆逐隊も大掃除、頑張ります。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Admiral, perhaps December came too fast. The 7th Destroyer Division is also doing its best. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ですね、多分。朧頑張って、お豆、投げます！えいっ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun, probably. Oboro will do her best, throwing the beans! Eii! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、あの。朧、こちらを作ってみたのですが、あの・・・も、もしよかったら！ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, um... Oboro tried making this for you... Um, i-if it's fine with you! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = え？提督、朧にこちらをいただけるのですか？チョコのお返しに？ありがとうございます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? Admiral, these are for Oboro to take? In return for the chocolate? Thank you very much! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督、春ですね！桜が綺麗。そうだ！翔鶴さん達にも春のご挨拶に行かなくちゃ |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it's spring! Cherry blossom is pretty. That's right! We should go and greet Shoukaku-san and the others! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督。私たち、三周年みたいです！多分、…はい、朧、とってもいいと思います。はい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral. Seems like it is our third anniversary today! I think...yeah, I feel that it's a great thing. Yup! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節ですね。雨…もたまにはいいですね。落ち着きます。多分… |RainySeason2016_EN = It's the rainy season, isn't it. Rain... it's nice to have it once in a while. It calms me. I believe... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *Oboro wears a serafuku shared with the last four members of her class including herself. She has somewhat messy short yellow hair, yellow eyes and a band-aid on her right cheek. She has a pet crab which she named Mr. Crab found hiding in the rear exhaust ports. *Post-remodel, Oboro's outfit remains somewhat the same, but gains new rigging and larger breasts. Her pet crab is relocated to stanchions on her new rigging. Her main gun post-remodel has a symbol of a crescent moon on it, drawing parallels to her name. Personality *Oboro has a listless, serious personality in contrast with other members of her class. She doesn't seem to care as to what goes on or what happens next, but will still do her best for the Admiral. Similar to some other ships, she speaks in third person. Trivia *Sunk in air attack, October 17, 1942, northeast of Kiska Island, Alaska (52°17′N 178°08′E). *Her name means "dim moonlight". **Her name was first carried by the fifth ship of the Ikazuchi class in 1898. The Ikazuchi class ships were the first Torpedo Boat Destroyers of Japan. *Received her own Kai art on December 8th, 2015. Quests *Required by Quests A56, B50 and B124. Category:Ayanami Class Category:Destroyers